Thou Shalt Not Steal
by Edme
Summary: What happens when something dear is taken from Sesshomaru? When he finds it has been infront of him for so many years, will he enbrace it or turn from it? ( OC X Sesshomaru ) Rated M for language and battles
1. Thou Shalt Not Steal

Sorry to begin with such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. I've decided to take a bit of a break from my FMA fan fic and came up with this.

I don't anything but Naomi.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Thou Shalt Not Steal**

The last flash of the green whip faded from view as the massacre lay before him, but in his eyes it was a battle field. A battle field filled with revenge. Someone had taken his most prized position and they would pay for it and until he found who had stolen it, the entire world would bear the burden.

Power, strength, he needed to grow stronger for when he found that villain, the one who took his everything. Battle was the only way to achieve power. Every foe, hostile or not, would die in his wake until his quest was finished, until he retrieved what was his and should he find it destroyed the world would truly suffer his wrath. They would all pay more than they could ever know.

As dawn broke over the horizon, his feet led him back to

his ward and his advisor. Without a word, he smothered the dying fire in the dirt and turned to leave. They would follow without question. His path had changed yet again, this time headed back to that infuriating scent. He knew it would be there as it always was. He just prayed that pathetic mutt would not be there as well. One infuriation was hard enough to handle, but two was not worth his time. As he continued to make his decision as to their next destination, a putrid voice desecrated his thoughts. He wished to groan but made no audible sound of it.

"Where are we headed, mi'lord?"

It took only simple glance to shut up the obnoxious creature. Good, he had no time for words, for words could only betray him and he could not be rid of them like some spy among a legion of men. Spies could be slaughtered in the flick of his finger but a word; It hung; It lingered and it gave away hidden truths, those of which he cared not to share. He had never been one to share especially not of the importance of this object to him. Never had he shared it with anyone. Neither his mother nor his father had ever heard such a word of his attachments to this item. No one had ever known and no one ever would as far as he was concerned.

He itched for a battle and a strong one at that. With the human child, a battle like that would be near impossible to obtain with her getting into trouble. He needed to rid himself of the child for now and his current destination would be just the place to do so. She would be in good hands and well cared for, that he could not doubt.

It was yet a few days away, but none the less he could sense it and feel it. That familiar infuriating scent washed over him. It was comforting and familiar but still all wrong. It was like someone had taking his item and changed it, destroying it, tainting it. Not long after, another sent hit him. The half breed was there with his group. If only he could have that sword, the one of so much power, he could get his revenge for what had been done.

* * *

Hope you liked it and please review.

Edme


	2. Ever Just the Same

_Thoughts- Italicized _

I Don't own anything but my oc._ Here is chapter 2._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ever Just the Same**

Having just returned for picking herbs, I carried a large basket filled to the brim with leaves, roots, and other useful items to give to Kaede. As I was making my way back to the hut, I went through my normal scan of the area. _Spiritual pressures: nothing threatening, Auras: familiar, Weather: calm, Tension: casual Scents: normal _Everything was as it always is. The closer I came to the hut the easier I could distinguish everyone as who they were. Though I knew each person's face, name, aura, and sent signature, I doubted they knew my name let alone my existence.

I carefully walked within the cover of the trees towards the back of the hut keeping myself hidden. I could see Inuyasha and his group were all present and enjoying their time together. As I came to the side of the hut, I stayed within the protection of the trees and stopped to watch them.

Inuyasha and Shippo were arguing yet again. *_Thud*_ I watched as Inuyasha hit Shippo upon his head. _*Wah*_ Shippo started crying and complaining. *Tap tap tap tap tap* Light footsteps neared the scene**.** "In 5. . 4. . 3. . 2. . 1." My count down was perfect. "SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha went plummeting towards the ground face first. I giggled as I watched the half breed meet the ground face first, something he definitely deserved for hurting the poor kit.

I turned towards the back of the hut to put the herbs away. Suddenly, I sensed a strong spiritual pressure as a new sent was in the air. Stopping dead in my tracks, I turned back to the clearing in front of the hut. I watched silently from the trees as another familiar presence entered the area. I watched carefully as the Lord of the Western Lands strode in with a little girl trailing him. Lord Sesshomaru stood tall, proud and stoic as always.

As he approached the hut I watched as tension grew between him and his half-brother for only a second before both kept a safe distance away from the other. Kaede meet for a short period of time with Lord Sesshomaru. I kept a close eye everything around wishing for no fights to disturb the area. Keeping my gaze towards the full-fledged dog demon, my mind set shifted.

He seemed to remind me of someone I once knew a long time ago. These memories had become very hazy though. His eyes and his stance reminded me of someone from my child hood, though I couldn't place my finger on who he reminded me of, but I knew there was someone. Lately my memories had been fading more and more.

I watched as he turned his gaze from Kaede over to my direction. I quickly sunk deeper into the woods hoping he had missed my presence. I then resumed my original chore at hand. Walking to the back of the hut, I placed the basket into one of the rooms and began to sort out the herbs into their rightful spots. Unfortunately in my reminiscing, I had not been as keen as I normally was.

A rustling noise came from the door way to the rest of the hut and a familiar voice began to talk to me. "What are you doing back here?" _Inuyasha and his questions._

I sighed as I replied in a lighter voice afraid he might recognize me from long ago. "Just doing as Kaede asked. Gathering herbs and putting them where they belong. That is all." As I put the last ones away I picked up the basket and laid it by the wall. I then tilted my head slightly forward allowing my hair to flow in front of my face blocking it from Inuyasha's view.

I quickly head out of the room and as I got outside I sprinted, hiding in the trees. I peered around the base of the large tree, and could see Inuyasha scanning the nearby area for me. Seeing him turn around and head back inside I released a sigh of relief. The mutt was a dense as ever.

Noticing the day was slowly coming to an end, I decided I should head down to the stream to wash up soon. After checking that the coast was clear, I headed back to the hut. Upon entering, I ran into the friendly face of Kaede, the only person who knew of my existence within the area. I nodded to her as I grabbed a towel and turned to leave. "I picked the herbs and placed them in their rightful positions. I am going to clean up. Is there anything else you wish of me before then?" I glanced over my shoulder to see her shake her head.

I took off through the woods at a slow walking pace. I never minded helping the priestesses, but the forest seemed so calming and comfortable. I traveled off in thought. With both Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru with in close vicinity, I let my guard down quite a bit. I trusted both of them to keep the area safe. Traveling to the river, I sat down beside it and looked down at my reflection ever unchanging, ever just the same. Every time I saw my reflection, I didn't seem to look a day older. The water rippled gently as some of the strands of my hair slipped out from their spot tucked behind my ears and grazed the surface of the river. I stared at the flat pale brown colored strands of hair as the rested in the water.

I stood searching the area for any unwanted company. Finding it practically deserted, I disrobed and folded my kimono on to a nearby rock keeping it dry. I then slid into the water enjoying its feeling on my skin. I quickly dived under and resurfaced. Finally having all the dirt washed away, I pulled myself out of the water and dried off. As I redressed, I pulled the liquid topaz gem that hung on a silver chain around my neck and made sure it was safely tucked with in my kimono top hidden from the sight and harm. I could not remember why I wore it or what it was for, but I knew I could not remove it.

Scooping up the rest of my articles into my arms, I began walking back to the hut. After a few steps, I felt energy with in me begging to be used. It burned to be wasted. The desire to use this energy grew with in me. It had been a long time since I had actually used much of this unique energy. Carefully scanning the area, I took off at a dead run. Only this run was not what you would expect to see from a young woman who looked to be only around the age of seventeen or eighteen and of an average build, height and muscle tone. This run was fit for a demoness. It was strong, graceful and natural. I sped through many clearings in a matter of seconds. As I neared the hut again, I slowed my speed to match that of my appearance.

I hung the towel up to dry and watched from the woods as everyone ate dinner and readied themselves for sleep. I walked a complete circle around the area for safeties sake. As all seemed calm, I found a nice tree near the back of Kaede's hut and curled up at its base waiting for the sun to rise and morn to come, signaling another day come and gone, each day just the same as the one before.

* * *

As always, please review. Any an all are welcome. I have been thinking about alternating the story between my character and Sesshomaru from chapter to chapter, let me know what you think of that idea.

Edme


	3. Lost And Found

**Here is the next chapter. I'm planning to try and post at least one chapter a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Leaning against the tree, he feigned sleep. It had been there in the bushes when he had rid himself of his ward. Its scent was everywhere. So close by he could not resist the temptation to drown himself in it for just a few days more. It relived his tensions and reminded him of a time long ago, back when he was still a pup.

Opening his eyes, he could see the kappa was asleep along with Ah-un. They would not leave without him. He rose from his place letting his curiosity get the better of him. Over the past sixty years, it had always been there in this place, but the way his younger brother always was there deterred him every time, even while the mutt had slept pinned to the tree.

Not this time, he drifted from his followers and closer towards the center of his turmoil. He skirted the clearing keeping to the tree as to not cross paths with his brother whether the worthless half-breed was awake or not.

As he neared the back of the hut, he could sense Rin within and the object of his curiosity near. The closer he came to the item the farther away he wanted to be. Something did not feel right. The presence of someone who had died long ago seemed to loom near. After all these years, that presence caused him to snarl. His father's aura seemed to hang in the air. The closer to his target he got the stronger the presence of his long dead father.

Sesshomaru quickly turned around heading as far from that area as he could get until the presence of his father disappeared. The man was long gone. Sesshomaru ran through the forest at top speed. He needed to distract himself.

His senses locked in on a nearby yokai. It was not strong, but strong enough to remind him of his course. His course for strength and power of ultimate domination to destroy what had claimed what was his. As the battle finished, he began walking back to the two headed dragon and the kappa awaiting his next order.

He whipped off the blood from his face with is sleeve as he entered the area. They were still asleep as the sun seemed to be just crawling over the horizon. He took the same place he had been the night before, closing his eyes. If anyone would have awoken, none would have believed he had moved from that position the entire night.

He sat quietly debating his best choices for a battle and a good one, as he waited for the day to begin and his vassals to awaken. Once decided what was to happen, he let his mind stray, letting him believe what was his was once his was still in his possession.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I'll try and make the next one longer. Please review. All reviews are happily welcome, both the good and the bad ones.**

**Edme**


	4. Once Upon a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Once Upon a Dream**

A new, familiar warmth spread over me as the sun began to rise. I rose from my spot and stretched as I loosened the kinks from my tight muscles. Closing my eyes, I found nothing far from the normal presences around.

I quickly circled the area at a pace of a human's run just to stretch out my muscles. Though the young child was safe with Kaede, I was surprised to sense that Lord Sesshomaru was still not far off. I dismissed that unusual fact and returned to my hiding place in the trees near the side of the hut.

I watched from the distance as the human child and the kit played. Inuyasha and his group had headed away for some reason or another, none of my concern, none of my business.

Unknowingly, I had drifted away from the safety of the trees. My body had brought me towards the young ones playing. I kneeled by them and began playing. I jumped hearing others behind me. I smiled to the children and patted their heads. Turning, I retreated back to the trees praying I would make it to safety.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called at me, but I ignored him and once inside the trees I ran as fast as my feet could take me. I could not run full speed as pain would surge through me making any movement no longer an option, but it was fast enough to run from my fear of being caught, of being discovered. After a while, I slowed down to a walk and as I did so I had brought myself to the edge of a cliff. Inches from the edge, I stood staring out over the land. The beauty of the land stretched out before me. Beautiful or not, it only reminded me how much of my power was held back. It dulled my senses. I wished for the smells, and the defined, vivid colors. Sure it was beautiful now, but what would it look like it, were I truly seeing them? Maybe, one day I would know, but that day would be far from now. I could not remember much of how I got this way, so how was I to undo it? It would be nearly impossible and my only choice would be to live as a fake human. A disgusting thought but none the less, the only option I really could think of. After all, I had made it this long, though my memory was deteriorating. Who knew how long before I began to think I was human? I shuddered at the thought and stared out over the cliff and then looked down below. I held no malice for the humans I just did not wish to be one. I liked what I was. If only I could be that again, I'd jump from my place and land below the cliff with not even a scar. But a feat like that in this condition could render me dead. At least then, I would be with some of my kind again.

A quiet rustling from the bushes behind me startled me, forcing me to retreat from my thoughts. Lord Sesshomaru emerged from the trees. "Do not jump, human. It is not worth it." A human? He called me a lowly human? I was outraged as turned around. How dare he! If I had my full strength, I'd…. But sadly I did not have my full strength. So, there was nothing I could say or do. I merely brushed past him and sent a dark menacing glare in his direction before I started to walk back to Kaede's hut alone. Wait, why had he been there? After a moment of thought I shrugged it off and sighed as I head on my way back to Kaede. I was extra careful around the area after that encounter. I could not take a chance of being caught especially now. There were too many chances I had taken today and I did not need to be taking any more.

I sat again in my normal spot watching everything that happened. The monk, the miko, the demon hunter, the half-breed and the children all sat resting and talking about their next trip. Their conversation was intriguing enough to keep me lightly entertained. They were soon up to their normal antics. I smiled but it did not feel right this time. I wanted to join them. "Child, ye should join them."

Turning to the priestess, I replied. "That is not my place, Kaede. I belong here. I was there long ago, but if I were to go there now too many will remember me and I cannot take that chance."

"Ye sure, child?"

I nodded. "Yes, I am sure."

I heard her walk back inside and not long after saw her join the group. The night continued on with little change from normal, almost as though the incident from earlier had never happened. Though, I had to remind myself that I had done the right thing, my vow was to protect this village and the priestess even if that meant protecting everyone from the knowledge of my existence.

Night came as a blessing. It meant no more thoughts of wanting to join them and no more wanting to change things that were out of my control. As always after everyone turned in, I made my rounds and curled up by my tree waiting for morning to come.

"Naomi, come here please." Kikyo called.

"Hai, coming," I called running to her.

"Please watch over my sister for me. I need to meet someone."

I nodded to her as she left and looked to the young Kaede. " How are you?"

"I am well."

"Why don't we go practice?"

Little Kaede nodded to me as I grabbed her bow and arrows and headed out with her to go practice her aim on the trees.

Sitting on the cool ground, I watched as she practiced, shooting arrow after arrow at the tree. I encouraged her to keep trying and practicing. In the distance, I could see Kikyo and a very familiar half-breed, Inuyasha. Soon, he was headed in our direction and Kikyo headed off into the forest.

"Baby sitting again, Naomi?"

"Shut up, half-breed. I don't need your input." I shot back at him.

Startled, I shot straight up. I did not sleep, at least not often. It was something my kind rarely needed. Dreaming of the old days was not much help at the moment either. It only reminded me of how things used to when I was seen as a homeless woman Kikyo had taken in to give a better life. Those times were before I was forced into hiding, before people began to notice that I never changed. They had started to notice after a few years that I was seventeen or eighteen for years on end and had become too suspicious. I might have looked just like them, but they slowly picked up on my differences.

Thinks were changing lately, and it was all out of my control. Sighing, I curled back up under the moon light that brightened up the dark night and rested, waiting for a new day to come.

* * *

**As always please review, all reviews are welcome.**

**Edme**


	5. So Close But Yet So Far

**Swing and a miss. Sorry I promised to get to posting every week and didn't keep true on it. :( **

**But anyways, back to the story. There is some Japanese used, which will be glossed at the bottom for those who do not know it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I only own my own character and places I make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: So Close But So Far**

He was staying in the area much longer than he would have liked, but something was drawing him here, keeping him near. The presence he had felt of his father was still weighing on him. The day his father had died was the day all of his presence should have disappeared. Then why had it appeared? He did not leave the area that day for that reason, though he told himself it was to make sure his charge was being well cared for.

That woman, the one he had followed to the cliff the last night, seems so familiar. She looked so fragile so small, _so human._ It was though his mind had found the past again and he had only been looking at an apparition. She seemed so familiar; her scent was that of what he had lost. Could she have been a reincarnation of what was once his? Those eyes they seemed so familiar but they were none the less different. After one-hundred years had passed, he could still not draw himself from the past and the promises he had made. He would make the world suffer for taking away what was his. It was their fault he was the way he was. It was their fault his heart had frozen over.

Walking into the camp that had been set up, he turned directly to Ah-Uh and Jaken. "Ah-Uh stay and watch over Rin. Jaken, come."

He did not wait for the kappa to respond, but instead took to the skies allowing his power to create a cloud beneath him. The kappa gripped to his leg just in time.

Jaken had expected his master to be headed to a fight or begin a battle of some sort, but Sesshomaru's destination had changed. His path was one heading to a village of demons for the two leaders would no doubt be able to help him, if they would even speak to him. But should he happen to find a strong demon along the way so be it. A battle or two along the way make the trip a little less annoying.

Half way through his trip, Sesshomaru knew he could not have Jaken hear of his destination nor his reason, for what would he think of him then? He lowered to the ground and told the kappa to take care of any business at the Western Palace that needed to be attended to and then return to Ah-Uh.

Sesshomaru then continued on his path to find the information he desperately needed. He just hoped he would be able to get the information he needed for he doubted either demoness would be willing to help him. He needed their help if anyone's to get back what he had lost. If they would not help, he would have to continue on as he had.

Finally, he reached his destination and landed on the ground taking the rest by foot. He entered the city and in the village of demons everyone seemed to turn to him and give him a large amount of space. Even here, he seemed to be viewed as a danger.

He cared not for the likes of the village or the villagers. His eyes were locked on the two large almost castle sized homes that rested at the top of the hill on the far side of the village. Reaching the bottom of the hill, he was met by a set of large gates much like that of the western castle.

Beyond the gates was a place from his memories. It was his childhood home. Now, it was home to his mother and her closest friend, both who had lost their mates from a battle. Sesshomaru was soon met with a guard and before he could speak the guard addressed him.

"My apologies, Lord Sesshomaru, but you are not allowed to the castles. Mi' ladies have asked that you not be allowed to enter the premises."

Ignoring what he had been told, Sesshomaru looked at the guard with an expression that had the intent to kill apparent across it. "I need to speak with my mother."

Trembling, the guard responded still keeping faithful to the wishes of his ladies. "I cannot let you in, Lord Sesshomaru."

A dark growl rose from Sesshomaru. He had stooped to seeking out his mother's help and now he was not allowed even that. As he began to open his mouth to speak again, he was interrupted by a soft voice. "Greetings." Sesshomaru's attention was drawn to the woman standing before him on the far side of the gate. The guard bowed to the woman before she nodded dismissing him.

Pitch black hair flowed around the woman as it reached her waist. It complimented her pale, almost white skin. Her movements flowed effortlessly and she looked to be in her mid-thirties, though Sesshomaru knew better as this was the demoness his mother called her closest ally and friend. This was Haruka, the mate of the late first general, Yoshirou. Not only had she been Inukimi's closest friend but her mate had been Inutaisho's right hand man.

She stood around five foot two and seemed almost tiny compared to the six foot one man before her. She adorned a beautiful kimono of pinks and purples that was heavily embroidered. She was starting directly at Sesshomaru. Though she had once considered him close to being her own pup, he was now her enemy for he had let both herself and Inukimi become mate less when he had the chance to do something about it. Her bright turquoise eyes seemed to be attempting to burn holes through Sesshomaru. "You are not welcome here, Sesshomaru. You made your choice. You must serve the consequences. Because of you, I have not only lost my pup but my mate as well. Leave."

Without another word, Sesshomaru turned and left. It was not worth his time arguing with Haruka. She would not have given up and it was only right that he respect her request after all that he happened in the past. Using his power to create a cloud, He pushed himself as fast as he could back to where he had left Rin, while looking for a battle to release his anger along the way. He knew when he had decided not to join his father in the battle there would be consequences, but he had never foreseen this.

As he sped away, a woman dressed in a white kimono with pink scattered through it and her white tail draped around her like a boa appeared next to Haruka. Seeing the cloud moving away, the woman turned her head to her friend as her white hair seemed to play in the wind.

"Sesshomaru had come looking for you. It seems he did not understand the severity of what he has done."

"And you sent him away?"

"Hai, I did, Inukimi."

"Good. He needs to learn." She nodded before turning back towards the castle. "Have you heard anything of Nami?"

At the sound of the name, Haruka flinched. She had not heard that name in decades but the memories still haunted her. She had lost her only pup, her precious daughter, Nami. Though she had never heard of her death, she had never heard of the girl's life. "Iie."

Haruka's stare turned to the ground as she followed Inukimi back up to the castles. In her mind, she could still picture Sesshomaru and Nami as pups chasing each other around the castles and the small forest they had in the rear of the castles, back when they looked to be only about 5 and 7 human years old. She missed those days, for her mate had been alive and her pup safe in her care, but now the girl was as good as dead or so Haruka assumed.

* * *

Translations: Hai - yes Iie- No

**Thanks for reading. Please comment/ leave a review. I'd love to hear any comments you might have.**

**Edme**


	6. Goodbye

**And I'm back again sorry for the wait. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Inuyasha, characters or places. I own only people and laces I make up.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Goodbye**

Dawn's early light barely touched the land and the trees as a rustle of the bushes caught my attention. I quickly stood and rushed behind the tree waiting for him to show himself. I felt him. I could tell he knew that I knew he was there. So why wouldn't he just show himself? Was he waiting to see if I would make the first move? Well I was not, especially not for him.

I held my breath as Inuyasha finally stepped from the bushes. I could see him, but could he see me? Silently, I watched as he searched the clearing before turning around and leaving. Without another thought, I turned, not daring return to the clearing just yet. I moved silently through the trees to Kaede's hut. Hearing the woman just waking, I changed my path. I quickly made my rounds and clearly could not miss the absence of Sesshomaru and his group minus Rin for the child's scent was strongly hovering around the hut with Kaede's.

Near the front of the hut, I spotted Kagome and Sango packing. No doubt had their stay been for another one of Kagome's travels to her own time. As Miroku emerged from the hut and joined the women, I move silently from the far side of the clearing to the back of the hut close to a speed of which I doubted the humans could have even glimpsed me move even if they had been watching for me.

Entering from the back, I stood silently listening. I stood almost like that of a stone statue: tall, proud, regal and still. All that was left was Kaede, the kit and the human child. Gliding into the main area, I stood quietly watching, waiting for the group's departure.

As Kaede exited the hut, I followed close behind, stopping at the doorway just out of line of sight of the departing group. I could feel the tension rolling off of Inuyasha as the group headed out. His recent detection of my physical presence had set him off almost as though he feared for the safety of the ones he was leaving behind. I would never hurt them. I was here for protection as I had always been. It seem as though the stupid half breed had clearly forgotten that. Without thought, I called out to ease his fears; after all he had been a decent friend while I was trapped here. "They will be safe."

Inuyasha froze as he recognized my voice. Blast it. I had opened my big mouth and here I thought them leaving would bring less chance of trouble. After all, there was no Shikon Jewel to attract mindless demons and no familiar presences of someone who knew me to draw me out when my mind was distracted. Luckily, he had something else more important to do first. I could tell the wheels in his mind were turning. I had always claimed to be a normal human back when I knew him, but now it posed as an issue. I was still alive. But how? Well, I would just have to hope he would forget by the time he returned. I saw him stop dead in his tracks. He had most likely remembered me to be around Kikyo's age but of course that would mean I wound have been lost past dead, yet here I sounded as I had the last time I saw him. As I saw him start to come back in our direction, the traveling group called him to follow.

I stood frozen in the door way. It hit me like a slap in the face. I was going to have a lot to explain to do and yet I could not remember it. Well, doomed, that was the best way to put it… unless by some fortunate accident he might forget. I could see my reflection in Kaede's eye and I knew she saw no expression, no feelings, but she knew all too well what was going through my mind, as I had stayed by her side as she had grown from child to teen to adult to now.

"He will not forget. Ye had best accept it, child."

"And if he asks how I'm still living?"

"That be ye decision as to what ye tell him."

"At least, I have time. They shall not be returning for a while."

A simple nod from Kaede was all I could get for confirmation, yet it was all I needed. In a few short strides, I headed over to the child and the kit to keep them entertained.

Rin was sweet, kind, innocent and playful. As a few weeks passed I was getting to know her as well as I knew Shippo, though I only knew him of what I had seen as he had been with the group, a spirited kit.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, reviews are appreciated. I hope to the next chapter out soon, though I know my track record doesn't look too good.**

**Thanks,**

**Edme**


End file.
